


Проигравший

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Юра выигрывает чемпионат мира. Впервые. Отабек становится четвертым. Опять





	Проигравший

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько матерных слов; таймлайн — через несколько лет после событий аниме.
> 
> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Может быть, банкет по случаю окончания чемпионата был вовсе не праздником, а расплатой? Этаким списанием сил с карточки? Если так, Юра уже израсходовал все на дебетовой и перешел на кредитную. Вспышки слепили глаза, казалось, что бокал в руке накаляется. Глядя на очередной бейджик, Юра уже готов был оправдать репутацию мудака, но тут почувствовал хватку пальцев Аглаи на своем локте и тихо улыбнулся журналисту: «Прошу извинить».

Аглая была его менеджером. Когда пару лет назад Яков сказал, что Юра уже взрослый, и он больше не будет разбираться с его бардаком, стало ясно, что нужно кого-то нанимать. После десятка собеседований Юра возненавидел человечество еще сильнее, чем обычно. А одиннадцатым кандидатом была крохотная девчонка, которая почти утопала в необъятном офисном кресле. «Почему я должен взять на работу именно вас?» — привычно повторил он фразу, услышанную в видео на Ютьюбе. «Потому что рядом со мной вы не будете комплексовать по поводу роста», — хмуро ответила девушка и сунула ему в руки пачку своих дипломов.

Юра решил, что ослышался. С ростом действительно было неважно, он почти не вырос со своих шестнадцати. Но какого черта!..

— Я превозмогаю, — наставительно сказала девушка. Юра пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом не сдержался и фыркнул, вдруг осознав, что выбор сделан. Это стало одним из лучших решений в его жизни, после тех, когда он отказался от клюшки и шлема и пожал руку своему сопернику в Барселоне. Аглая была маленькой, хрупкой и смертельно эффективной. Его дела пошли в гору.

И сейчас, стоя рядом с ней в уголке банкетного зала, Юра вспомнил тот первый разговор, уставившись на ее десятисантиметровые каблуки.

— Не завидуй. И съешь что-нибудь, пожалуйста, а то наберешься быстро.

— Я ухожу через пять минут, — сказал Юра.

— Нет, Плисецкий, ты никуда не уходишь. Если ты хочешь хоть что-нибудь заработать и заключить хоть какие-то контракты…

— Я ухожу.

Аглая взглянула на смартфон в его руках и, словно просканировав девятнадцать набранных, поджала губы. Потом уставилась в экран своего мобильного.

— Пойдешь, когда поговоришь еще с двумя… — Она с отчаянием вздохнула и свирепо посмотрела на него. — С тремя людьми.

— С двумя, — кивнул Юра, залпом допил шампанское и попытался изобразить лучшую Витькину улыбку, на что Аглая закатила глаза и пробурчала: «Хватит».

Вырваться удалось только через сорок минут. Постаравшись не попасться Якову, Юра запрыгнул в такси от служебного входа. До отеля было полчаса езды, и он устало закрыл глаза. Мокрый снег царапал по стеклам, Минск вместе с чемпионатом принимал месячную норму осадков, и в своем кожаном пиджаке Юра чувствовал себя не столько победителем, сколько идиотом.

В отеле он, не заходя к себе, сразу поднялся на седьмой этаж, подошел к неудобному, первому от лифта номеру и начал стучать, одновременно набирая контакт в телефоне. Он стучал до тех пор, пока проходившая мимо горничная не сжалилась и не сказала: «Ушел».

Юра быстро присел на корточки возле двери, чтобы ничего не пнуть, и низко опустил голову. Ну, здравствуй, Гугл, клубы Минск пятнадцатое…

В этом сезоне Отабек был на пике формы. За три месяца до чемпионата он установил очередной личный рекорд, и все в один голос прочили ему борьбу за золото, но даже по самым пессимистичным прогнозам бронза была у него в кармане.

Все последние недели они с Юрой дразнили и цепляли друг друга больше обычного, в привычных разговорах появилось столько драйва, столько «я тебя сделаю». Юра ловил нестерпимый кайф, и знал, что Отабек тоже.

Он свалился на первых минутах произвольной. Докатал ровно, но уже перед самым окончанием упал еще раз. Даже при невероятной сложности его программы все стало ясно. Он остался без медали чемпионата мира, снова, как и в прошлом году. Яков что-то говорил на ухо, но Юра не слышал. Отабек катался последним и, выйдя из уголка слез и поцелуев, коротко обнял оглушенного Юру, прошептал в висок: «Поздравляю» и ушел. 

Надо было просто оставить его в покое и переждать. Но в этот раз что-то внутри тянуло, не переставая, заставляя набирать отключенный номер и, словно мальчишка, сидеть под дверью. Юра медленно выдохнул, как учил его когда-то Кацуки, и зажмурился, но в темноте поток звуков не утих, отель жил своей жизнью — шумели лифты, кто-то смеялся за стенкой, рядом вновь раздались шаги горничной и скрип тележки с инвентарем. 

— Почему все в жизни через задницу? — спросил Юра, не открывая глаз.

Тележка остановилась.

— Не выражайся, — раздался строгий голос. — Он переснял номер. Девятьсот пятнадцатый. 

Юра вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с горничной. 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Я за него болела.

Она с досадой толкнула вперед тележку. Юра встал на ноги, завернул на лестницу и легко пробежал четыре пролета. Номер снова был у самого лифта.

— Открывай, я все равно не уйду! — едва подойдя, громко объявил Юра, а потом просто развернулся спиной к двери и начал медленно и ритмично стучать в нее ногой. Отабек не выдержал через полминуты. Дверь распахнулась, и Юра чуть не упал, хватаясь за косяк.

— Я думал, в таких отелях соблюдают конфин… конфиденциальность.

— Мое обаяние невыносимо.

— Ясно. 

Юра развернулся и встретился с мутным взглядом Отабека. Тот стоял в дверном проеме, чуть покачиваясь.

— Нажрался?

Комната за его спиной была залита светом, и Юра прошел внутрь, отпихнув Отабека в сторону. Тот захлопнул дверь, аккуратно обошел бутылку коньяка на полу и рухнул на кровать, где, судя по всему, и провел последний час.

— Осторожно, там… Разбилось кое-что.

Юра сел рядом, спиной к нему. Он поддел носком ботинка осколок, а потом посмотрел на грязь, которая все еще стекала с его обуви и впитывалась в кремовый ковер.

— Чего ты пришел? Жалеть меня? 

— Да иди ты.

— Я и сам себя прекрасно пожалею.

— А то я не знаю. Ни хуя ты себя не жалеешь, — буркнул Юра.

Они помолчали, Юра прислушивался к тяжелому дыханию. Потом чуть повернул голову влево.

— Что тренер сказал?

— Сказал, что у меня боязнь пьедестала. Что мне нужно было больше работать с психологом, а он упустил. Как это ловко, придумать оправдание, когда просто ноги не прыгают как надо.

— Бека!..

— Да что там! — Он вскинулся на кровати. — Я весь вечер в голове прокатываю, прокатываю, а что толку? Откатался. Какая теперь к чертям разница, ошибся, не ошибся, съел не то, настроился не так, лед скользкий — результата ноль. Я просто-напросто опять все проебал.

— Ты же не последний раз сегодня…

— Я их разочарование всем нутром чувствовал. 

Кого — «их», Юра понял сразу.

— Такое бывает, ты же сам знаешь…

— Ключевое слово — «бывает». Слушай, не надо, вот не надо сейчас вообще ничего!

Юра хватанул ртом воздуха, сдержав желанье заорать в ответ. Он не умел успокаивать. Ему не приходилось. За столько лет ему ни разу не приходилось.

— Я тебя таким не видел, — невольно сказал он вслух, тут же разозлившись, как по-идиотски это прозвучало, но Отабек внезапно затих, бессильно развел руками.

— Обычно только музыкой, или скоростью. Надо, чтобы было очень, очень много, чтобы не слышно… — Он сжал ладонями голову и уткнулся в подушку.

Юра дернулся к нему, но в последний момент замер, впился пальцами в покрывало. Медаль стояла между ними. Любое слово выворачивалось наизнанку, отдавало или насмешкой, или снисхождением. 

— Знаешь, — глухо сказал Отабек, — психологи говорят, что человеку очень трудно отказаться от того, во что он сильно вложился. Но иногда надо посмотреть трезво, что это ни к чему не ведет, взять себя в руки и бросить.

— Ну, началось.

Отабек вздохнул, опять заворочался, подхватил бутылку с пола и прижался губами к горлышку. Юра смотрел, как двигался его кадык, когда он глотал, и пытался придумать, что сказать, как помочь. Черт возьми, сам Отабек это с легкостью проворачивал десятки раз, но Юра, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, что тот делал во время его собственных срывов.

Ему хотелось укрыть его одеялом, укрыть всем собой, запустить пальцы в волосы и с силой провести до затылка, снять тяжесть, прошептать: «Спи. Ты сильный, ты сильнее меня в тысячу раз. Завтра будет не так больно и скверно».

Да, за такое вполне можно было получить в морду.

— И твое тоже чувствовал, — вдруг прошептал Отабек.

— Что?

— Твое разочарование. 

— Давай, давай, неси хрень дальше. Мне ее маловато за сегодня.

Отабек снова вскочил, подтянулся к Юре и внезапно обхватил его лицо руками.

— Юрка, возвращайся туда. Я тебя прошу. Ты катался сегодня… Как будто танцевал. Моргнуть нельзя было. Ты лучше всех, и надо праздновать, понимаешь? Ты выиграл, ты должен почувствовать, понять это счастье, иначе ты перегоришь. Ты должен радоваться, а не сидеть здесь. Я благодарен тебе, ты думаешь, я не ценю? Очень ценю, но уходи, пожалуйста. Я в порядке буду к утру. Никуда не потащусь, обещаю.

— Без тебя разберусь, как мне праздновать. Я устал и жрать хочу. Там одна выпивка и тарталетки размером с ноготь. Надо хоть пиццу заказать, что ли.

Отабек отпустил его, уронив руки, а потом лег обратно, прошипев что-то на казахском. Юре подумалось, что это было что-то вроде «упрямого придурка». Он понимал казахский интуитивно.

Открывать смартфон, переполненный уведомлениями, не хотелось, но добыть еду было все-таки нужно. Юра поднялся с кровати, бросил еще один взгляд на Отабека и только сейчас заметил, во что тот был одет. На нем были брюки, похожие на джинсы, и черная рубашка, и сходу обратить внимание не получилось, но сейчас, приглядевшись, Юра понял, что они очень дорогие, что они превосходно сидят и только «играют» в повседневность. Он понял, для чего были куплены эти вещи. И почему Отабек надел их сейчас.

Юра подошел к нему и встал рядом, глядя сверху вниз. Отабек повернул голову и посмотрел на него сухими блестящими глазами.

— Что ты?.. Жалеешь, да? — оскалился он.

— Знаешь, над таким ракурсом фотографы часами скачут. Расстегните верхнюю пуговицу, взлохматьте волосы... Шмотки от знаменитых пи… итальяшек. Сейчас получилось бы охуенно. Ничего и делать не надо, только носки снять. У тебя красивые плечи. Красивые ноги, и задница классная. Да ты весь… Но я не буду, не пугайся. Я так запомню.

Отабек моргнул. К Юриному счастью, номер был с кухней, и в нее можно было убраться. Не зажигая света, Юра нашел чайник, налил воды и щелкнул кнопкой, а потом подошел к окну. Город перед ним сверкал сотнями огней, и Юра раскинул руки, чувствуя, как адреналин и желание переполняют его.

В своем деле он был сегодня лучшим на Земле. Мир свернулся у его ног. Как кот, он полежит так совсем недолго, а потом в какой-то момент встанет и уйдет, а если попробуешь задержать, то еще и вцепится всеми когтями, раздерет в кровь.

Но чтобы понять это, вечеринки были не нужны. Завтра Яков будет орать, что он не светит мордой, но Юра знал, что Аглая прекрасно справится без него, потому что он вечно говорит не то и не тем, кому надо. Ему хотелось остаться здесь. И даже если Отабек сейчас вскинется, будет больно, но он выкрутится, он свернет в шутку, он не потеряет его, ни за что на свете.

За спиной раздались шаги.

— Юра, то, что ты сказал… Ты просто хотел меня в чувство привести? Или нет?

Юра обернулся, посмотрел на Отабека и вдруг понял, что шуткой не обойдешься, что он случайно поставил на кон все, и его потеря могла быть гораздо дороже золота.

— Если будешь бить, то только не по лицу. А то мне Аглая устроит конец света.

— Это правда? — настойчиво спросил Отабек.

— Насчет Аглаи? Она может, да.

— Юра! Ради Бога, я столько лет… Я свихнусь сейчас.

Адреналин зашкалил и тут же спал. Юра вгляделся в глаза Отабека и вдруг ощутил ясную, тихую радость. Он толкнул его обратно в комнату.

…Через несколько часов Юра проснулся, пострадал минут пять, не желая выбираться из-под теплой руки, но потом все-таки встал и добрел до туалета. Вернувшись, он нашел в валявшемся на полу пиджаке смартфон и открыл переписку с Аглаей.

«Я выбила тебе контракт на рекламу нижнего белья. Ты рад?))»

«Я счастлив», — ответил он и упал на кровать.

— Кто-то все-таки напоил моего менеджера. Наверное, Никифоров, сволочь.

Отабек подтянулся ближе к нему, так, что почти зарылся лицом в волосы, и с силой вдохнул. 

— Знаешь, что я думаю? Врут психологи. Терпеливый в конце концов побеждает.

Юра ухмыльнулся ему в плечо.


End file.
